Demyan Kuchenko
''This tall young man has a warrior's build and possesses a certain athletic grace. His long wavy dark hair frames an earnest face. Neat and well-dressed in simple yet finely made clothing he wears a simple gold band set with a single topaz upon his brow and cuts a dashing figure tempered with a certain rustic charm. '' Demyan Nikadimavich Kuchenko serves as Thorn's Grand Diplomat and is the cousin of Baroness Vranov. Background Demyan's childhood was not a gentle one. Born on 25th Lamashan 4688AR in an isolated fishing hamlet on the southern shore of the Lake of Mists & Veils, between Port Ice and Brevoy's border with Numeria, his earliest memory was at the age of three watching his mother Varya (daughter of the witch Zorya) being drowned by the villagers for practising black magic. His father, a handsome but naïve young fisherman named Nikadim, believed many of the accusations that led to his wife's ducking including that she had lain with devils to conceive her child. The young Demyan was quickly shunned by villagers and father alike, although none had the nerve to kill the child like they had his mother. He was left to fend for himself with only his mother's cantankerous old raven, Neflig, for companionship and protection. Growing up practically feral no-one grieved when the lad ran away at the age of nine. As luck would have it Demyan was found wandering the lake's edge, filthy and half-starved by a troupe of mercenary-minstrels on their way to Port Ice. These warriors, known as the Sellen Players and renowned for their blending of the crafts of music and battle, took Dem in and set to directing his wild energy into more constructive pursuits. From Port Ice they began their slow journey down the waterways of the Sellen plying their trade all the while training their new recruit. Work was never scarce and it was five years later that the Sellen Players finally reached their journey's end – Qadira, westernmost satrap of the mighty Padishah Empire of Kelesh. During the following year the Sellen Players travelled about golden Qadira, but Demyan's travelling was soon to come to an end. After a drunken tryst with a local girl Dem was surprised to encounter her in the city of Katheer. He learned that he had gotten her pregnant. Knowing the danger the she would be in and the fate that awaited her if she had stayed in her village the girl had followed Dem's trail and tracked him down. Owning up to his responsibilities it was clear however that life amongst the Sellen Players was not suitable for raising a baby and when the troupe arrived in Katheer it was with a heavy heart that Demyan bid his family farewell. In Katheer the young couple were put in touch with an old friend of the Sellen Players, an elderly Brevic couple, the Olafssons, who were without a family of their own and keen for help with the business interest in Katheer that they had managed on behalf of the Brevic House Lebeda for the last decade. Demyan and Adara were wed shortly after and began earning their keep by assisting with the running of the business. Olaf and Helda proved to be both kind and fair and with the spare from his wages Demyan was able to seek tuition with one of the many accomplished scholars of Katheer, Al-Hakim. Possessing a keen mind he proved himself an able student and was quickly introduced to the study of magic by his mentor. The six years spent in Katheer were golden ones of learning and progression for Demyan. Two years after the birth of their second child, Olaf passed away. Expecting to continue as before, they were surprised to receive word from House Lebeda that Helda was to be recalled to Brevoy and that new supervision of the business venture in Katheer was to be provided. Helda was replaced by a bastard-son of the House, clearly posted as far away as possible to avoid further embarrassment. It was made clear that Demyan and Adara would not be needed so they agreed to accompany Helda back to Brevoy. Upon their return Dem found that House Lebeda were keen to keep him on and so he and his wife found work in Brevoy. However, Demyan was often required to travel to secure trade negotiations which made family life difficult at times, especially with the arrival of a third child. Just over two years later, whilst in Silverhall, Demyan overheard news that Lady Lebeda was to travel to the newly formed Domain of Thorn to attend the marriage of Lord Ivan Medvyed to a Baroness Olga Vranov. Remembering overhearing the name Vranov in a discussion between his father and the village leader when he was a child, Demyan knew it to be the name of his maternal aunt and uncle. Intrigued as to if there was a link Demyan investigated further and then finally wrote to the Baroness Vranov. It transpired that she was indeed his cousin and overjoyed at the discovery, the Baroness Vranov invited Demyan and his family to move to Thorn so that she could be closer to her kinsfolk. And so it was that with an offer that he become Thorn's new Grand Diplomat, Demyan relocated his family to Stagshelm where he began his ambassadorial duties. The Present Since his time in the Domain of Thorn Demyan hasn't looked back. Learning of the previous ambassadorial issues and aware of his youth and possible inexperience, Demyan was determined to make his appointment work which he managed to do admirably. During the death of his cousin Olga, Demyan stepped up to perform the role of Grand Magister as well as act as steward of House Vranov. Hard-working and pragmatic he is not the stereotypical effete diplomat with perfumed hankies and false smiles. Instead he possesses a rustic charm with an underlying shrewdness and keeness of mind. Demyan has a passion for cartography, astronomy, alchemy, botany and zoology for which he received tuition in Katheer from the esteemed Al-Hakim. He also has a self-taught talent for wood-carving, delighting his children with numerous wooden puppets. Family Demyan's Qadiran wife, Adara, has borne him an eight year old daughter, Roza, a four year old son, Yuriy and a two year old son, Rostam. Category:People